Until the End :: A Collection of OneShots
by Dobby135
Summary: This is a trilogy of OneShots. They are the death, crossing, and funeral of Remus Lupin and Dora 'Tonks' Lupin.
1. Til Death Do Us Part

Til Death do Us Part

An ominous sky hung overhead as a thick wind blew by. Inside the house, a single dim light shone out of the first floor bedroom.

A young woman with vibrant pink hair sat on the couch, cuddling her infant blue-haired son. Nearby, a middle-aged man looked lovingly at the woman and the child.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" said Tonks, looking through her kind eyes at her husband. A smile stretched across her face as her husband came to join her on the couch. He placed his arm around her, pulling both her and the baby into a hug.

"You both are," Remus stated, giving his wife a soft kiss on the cheek. Tonks returned the kiss, and then snuggled up against him. The family sat in bliss for several minutes.

Suddenly, a strange aura seemed to fill the room as if something was interrupting them. Soon enough, a silvery mist in the form of a lynx appeared. "There's been an attack at Hogwarts! All Order members need to apparate to the Hogs Head- Immediately!"

Terror struck both Tonks's and Remus's face. Remus immediately ran into the closet- where he threw on his ragged cloak and stuck his wand in his pocket. Tonks placed Teddy in his crib, and gathered her wand.

"I'll go wake mum to watch Teddy," Tonks directed towards her husband. He paused half-way in his tracks, looking apprehensively as his wife.

"What are you talking about? You're staying here!" Remus exclaimed. He looked more worried and tired than he had in the past few months.

"I am not! I'm going to fight with the Order like I promised to when I joined! I'm going to get my mum!"

As she made her way towards the bedroom door, Remus sped up and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her towards him. "One of us needs to stay here! There's a good chance one of us won't make it tonight. Teddy needs his mother!"

"He needs his father too!" Tears started to flow down Tonks's cheeks. She started to walk backwards towards the door, falling on her posterior soon after. While on the floor, she looked up at her husband. Tears were relentlessly sliding down her face.

Remus walked towards his wife, kneeled down, and embraced her in a tranquilizing hug.

"I have to go, Dora. You have to stay, he needs you," Remus whispered into her ear, attempting to break the hug. However, Dora held on and would not let go.

"But we both need _you_," she said through her sobs as she clenched onto her husband even tighter. For what seemed like minutes, the couple just held on to each other, as if their love could fix the world.

"I _need_ to go. You _need_ to stay. Teddy _needs_ you." Remus slowly kissed his wife as tears began to gather in his eyes as well. After they released, Remus walked over to the crib and lifted his son into his arms. "Be good to your mum, okay- especially if I don't come back. Do everything she tells you to do and don't cause too much trouble. Live your life to the fullest and make your mum proud. And most importantly, don't ever be ashamed of anything-" Large drops fell from his eyes and he pulled his bouncing son into an embrace. "Anything at all." Remus gave his son a silent kiss and placed him back into the crib. Tonks, watching this, stood unable to say anything, as if her heart had just broken.

Remus walked towards the door and opened it, starting into the dark hall. He turned his head towards his wife for one last time, "I love you. More than life itself." The tearing Tonks ran toward him and jumped into his arms, pulling him into a passionate kiss that seemed to last a life time.

"I love you too." And with that, Remus walked down the hall and out of the house. He disappeared into the darkness.

As soon as he exited, Dora fell flat against the hallway wall and slid to the floor. _How could this be happening?_She thought to herself, burying her face in her hands_I__ can't just sit here and wait __for somebody to come tell me my husband is dead_. After several long minutes, she stood up and headed back into the bedroom where her young son had fallen asleep. She lifted the slumbering baby from the crib and clasped him gently. While looking at him, all she could think of was Remus. Did he get there? Was he okay? Waterworks began to sprout vigorously from her eyes.

She couldn't take this. She couldn't handle the thought of not knowing whether or not her husband would come home that night. She looked down at her son and decided what she was going to do. Still holding Teddy, she sprinted to her mother's bedroom. Her mother looked up frightened. She ran to her daughter's side once she saw her distraught state. "He's gone to fight. I have to go after him. Watch Teddy- especially if I don't come back."

Her mother looked sadder than she had since her Ted's death. She wrapped her arms around Dora and Teddy. "Please don't do this Dora. Please-"

"I have to mum. He's my husband. I can't stay here not knowing. You would've done the same for dad. So please just let me go!" She gave her mother a peck on the cheek. "Will you please watch him?"

"Of course." She gave her daughter a reassuring look. "Just be careful. I love you."

"Love you too mum." Dora looked down at her young son in her arms- he seemed to have woken up in the commotion. She gave him a kiss and cuddled him very close to her, whispering in his ear. "Be good for grandma. And if I don't come back, I want you to know how much I love you. Be who you are, for ever and always." She gave him another kiss, gently handed him to her mother, and sprinted out the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tonks entered the Room of Requirement through the secret passage way, following an old witch with a moth-eaten hat. Once inside, Dora saw Ginny Weasley looking just as frightened as she was. Dazed as to what was happening outside this room, Dora stepped towards the door, but stopped suddenly when Harry entered.

"Ah, Potter. Can you tell us what's going on?" the old woman- who Tonks recognized as Augusta Longbottom- stated.

"Is everyone okay?" Ginny and Tonks said together. Tonks's mind seemed to drift away at the thought of what might happen to her husband.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" asked Harry.

"I couldn't stand not knowing-" Tonks tried to cover up the tears in her eyes. "She'll look after him. Have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-" Tonks ran out the door and sped up the steps before Harry could finish his sentence, with Ginny speeding after her.

The commotion at Hogwarts was more than Tonks could imagine. Everywhere she stepped she saw another victim of the battle. The castle seemed to be falling apart before her very eyes, yet all she could think about was where Remus was located. Ginny soon caught up with Tonks. They started a trio duel with the Death Eaters, defeating most of them. Aberforth came forth and assisted, just as they defeated the last Death Eater in the area.

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.

"He was dueling Dolohov," Alberforth shouted across the hall, "haven't seen him since." Ginny started to shout something, but Tonks couldn't hear it over the raucous in the castle. She sped off after Alberforth towards the Hogwarts grounds.

Dodging many spells and fighting Death Eaters along the way, Tonks made it to the grounds. She sprinted through the grounds, attempting to find Remus. When she finally did find him, several minutes later, he looked very weak. He had just sent a stunning spell on Dolohov, who fell to the ground for a moment. Remus wheeled around and saw her standing there. He looked both relieved and saddened at the same time.

"You should have stayed!" said Remus- who looked extremely wearied. "I don't know what I'd do if something happens to you!"

"I know, but I couldn't stay there not knowing if something happened to you!" He pulled her into a tight and loving hug, but released her quickly as Dolohov began to gain movement.

"Go back Dora! Go back!"

"I'm here to fight with you, even if it takes us to our ends." Remus looked very touched at these words and replied with a quiet "I love you", but was forced to turn back to reality as Dolohov sent a curse at him- which missed him by an inch. Tonks turned to fight Dolohov, but was stopped when Bellatrix Lestrange headed towards her.

"My little niece and her pathetic werewolf husband. How adorable!" Her cold laugh echoed through the grounds. She sent a spell at Tonks, which caught her right in the chest. Tonks fell to the ground, but got up a moment later. She quickly retaliated by sending a very accurate stunning spell Belatrix's way. Once Bellatrix had stalled, Tonks starred toward her husband, about ten meters away, dueling Dolohov. Remus seemed to become more tired and fragile with every hit he received. Dolohov did not look nearly as exhausted.

Dolohov released a cruel laugh, and sent a curse at Remus, who was hit fully by it. Through Tonks's eyes, he seemed to fall in slow motion. Forgetting about Bellatrix, she ran towards him hoping to stop his fall. _He __can't__ be dead, he __can't_ She thought frantically. Yet he was not moving. Her heart seemed to be breaking inside of her. They had only been together for such a short time. This couldn't be the end- she wouldn't accept it! Once she neared him, she reached down and grabbed his hand, hoping he was alright. She heard a cold snigger behind and felt everything around her fading. Her body fell limp beside her husbands, their hands still clutching.

_"Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred: Remus and Tonks, pale and still peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, chanted ceiling."__Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

**Authors Note**: Several quotes from this scene were taken directly from Deathly Hallows. I just want to say I do not own these quotes or any of these characters. I hope you guys liked it! Please Review!


	2. Beyond the Veil

Beyond the Veil

He rose from the ground peacefully and looked around; the fighting had died out. The noises and screams had vanished. Everybody who had been there moments before seemed to have vanished. Everybody except a vibrant young woman with flaming pink hair. Confused, Remus took a small step forward to explore the grounds. As he continued, he felt a strange lightness to his step. It was as though he were seemingly weightless. He was relieved to see the extravagant woman was just as perplex as he was."Remus," Tonks whispered, "What's going on?"

She looked confused and began to examine her surroundings. Remus did the same. Everything seemed to be exactly the same as it was moments before, yet at the same time completely different.

The Hogwarts grounds where they stood were completely empty of any life forms. The castle no longer had walls missing as it had during the battle. There also seemed to be a strange presence in the air."I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was..." Remus's eyes widened as he began to remember a strenuous fight with the death eater Dolohov. He could remember vividly in his mind how he been hit. He recalled the cruel laugh the victor released before sending a final curse his way. Slowly, Remus closed his eyes hoping this was all just a dream."Remus! All I remember is seeing you fall and running to help! I was so afraid I had lost you!" Tonks wrapper her pale arms around her husband as water began to collect in his eyes.

Her large dark eyes met his kind ones."Remus, what's wrong?" Tonks began, "We're together, we're alive and-"

She immediately stopped after seeing the despairing look upon Remus's face. She began to back away from him slowly without breaking contact with his eyes. She fell backwards yet did not get up. She looked sadly on her husband.

"No. No!" She exclaimed, as if trying to convince herself. "We can't be! We can't!" She buried her hands in her face as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Suddenly, she stopped moving and pulled her hands away. She appeared even sadder than before. "What about Teddy?" Her whole body began to slump downwards at this thought.Remus slowly bent down to his wife and wrapped both his arms around her. Her face fell into his chest as she spilt her tears. He felt water running from his eyes too. "Teddy will be all right. Your mum will make sure he's all right and I'm sure Harry will help.""But it won't be the same," Tonks stated quietly, "We'll never see him say his first word or take his first steps! He won't have parents to come to on Christmas morning to open his presents! We won't be there to kiss him goodbye when he goes off to Hogwarts! Our own son will never know us! We'll never know him!" Such waterworks fell down her face that she gave up trying to wipe them. All Remus felt he could do was to hold her tightly and comfort her."I know, Dora," He whispered into her ear, "But he will know us. Your mum and Harry will make sure of that. He'll hear stories about what we were like. He'll know how much we loved him and he will know how we died. And hopefully he'll understand the reason we did was out of love for him. And we'll see him again. One day, hopefully not for a long time, we will see him. And when that day comes we'll both be there to greet him with open arms and smiles upon our faces. Don't think of this as the end, love. Think of it as a new beginning." Tears continued to spill down Remus and Tonks's face as they held each other tightly for comfort.As they pulled apart, Remus helped Tonks rise from the ground. As he looked across the Hogwarts grounds, he noticed many things. Ahead he could see the large Hogwarts doors with an aura of goodness around them. They seemed to be calling him towards them. He then looked behind him and could see the dark forest. The forest gave the impression that once you enter, you can never return. Remus knew what he must do."You have a choice to make, my love. I have already chosen my path, now it is your turn to choose yours," Remus announced. His heart seemed to break a bit at the mere thought of him and Tonks being separated.Tonks grabbed both of Remus's hands in hers and drew him closer. "You were the love of my life, Remus. I want you to be the love of my death, too." With those words, Remus released one of her hands yet held the other warmly, as though to guide her.Remus slowly led Tonks towards the Hogwarts castle. As they neared, they could see the large doors of Hogwarts begin to open slowly. They could see bright lights shining through the cracks. In a few minutes, or was it (for time did not seem to be a factor), they stood directly in front of the wide-open doors. Remus peered through and could not believe his eyes. He was staring at the gentle face of Lily Potter, with her distinct green eyes and charming red hair. Hand in hand with Lily was James Potter, with the same childish grin on his face that he wore while he was alive. To the right of James, with one arm resting on James's shoulder was Sirius Black. Sirius looked happier than he had in the last 15 years of his life. His smile extended fully across his face and could not seem to falter. They looked angelic as they stood beyond the archway of the door, waiting for their last friend to join them.Remus looked at them and could not believe he was about to be reunited with some of the most important people in his life. These were the people that had made him realize that he could have friends and live life even with his condition; the first people who made him feel like he mattered. They had never cared that he was a werewolf, even though Remus cared about it all the time. The smiling faces of James and Sirius (from beyond the archway) looked from each other and then to Remus. They both raised their arms and pointed to a place behind and above him.Remus looked into the crystal night sky and saw what they were pointing at. A full moon rested gently in the sky shining down on him. At this miraculous sight, a single tear fell down Remus's cheek on his clear human form. Remus lovingly gripped Tonks's hand and stepped through the doorway into the world beyond.Authors Note and Clarification: I had a bit of trouble thinking of what Tonks's crossing over place would be. When I really thought about it, I thought it would be anywhere that Lupin was (because he was the thing she loved most in the world). So that's why they're at the same place and seeing the same thing. Tonks just wanted to be with him.

**Authors Note and Clarification:** I had a bit of trouble thinking of what Tonks's crossing over place would be. When I really thought about it, I thought it would be anywhere that Lupin was (because he was the thing she loved most in the world). So that's why they're at the same place and seeing the same thing. Tonks just wanted to be with him. I hope you guys liked this story! Please review


	3. Three Fallen Heroes

Three Fallen Heroes

Two open caskets, one rather larger than the other, were lying peacefully on the ground, waiting for the ceremony to start. People were Apparating in from all over the country to pay their last respects to three fallen heroes among the last victims of the Wizarding war.

As twelve o'clock emerged, nearly all the seats in the verdant garden were full of sorrowful witches and wizards. Dressed in black with silent tears falling down her cheeks, Andromeda Tonks took a seat in the front row. She cuddled her infant grandson in her arms. Her heart was full of despair and all she could do was to hold Teddy in her arms as tight as she could and to wish for all of the horror to go away. How could it be possible that she had lost three of the most important people in her life in a few short months and be left to raise her orphaned grandson all alone? Especially when she knew had been the joy of her daughter's short life. As she looked down upon the face of Teddy Remus Lupin, she could not help but cry and hope that she could raise him as well as she raised her daughter.

The other seats were starting to fill up. The Weasley family sat next to her. She had not been alone in her despair. The Weasleys had also lost a loved one being honored there that day. Mrs. Weasley and her daughter Ginny had tears falling from their eyes and all the Weasley men looked as if they were trying to hold it in to appear strong for the girls. Andromeda glanced at Mrs. Weasley and saw the grief in her eyes — the grief only a mother could have after losing a child.

Looking around, Andromeda saw George, Fred's twin. He looked too despaired for words. Andromeda couldn't fathom how George felt. He had lost his best friend, his brother, and the person who he had spent his entire life with, all in one death. And to make it all worse, George will be constantly reminded of this every time he looks in a mirror or enters the joke shop he and his brother had started together.

When nearly all the seats in the room were full, the ceremony began. A man in a black suit approached the podium and began to speak kind words, "Today, we lay to rest three fallen heroes of the Wizarding War: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and Fred Weasley. All were young, all were loved, and all gave their lives to save others. Let us remember Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Let us remember what good they did on the Earth and their love for one another and for their son, Teddy Remus Lupin. As they were together in life, so shall they be in death. And let us remember Fred Weasley. Remember what joy he brought to the world and the love he had for his family and friends. All three will be missed but not lost. They are still with us in spirit and will always be. In the words of the late Albus Dumbledore, 'To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

Everybody started to file toward the caskets with white roses grasped in their hands. Andromeda, holding Teddy in her arms, approached the first casket that bore Fred Weasley. As she looked down at the coffin, even with all her grief, she could not help but to feel sorry for the Weasley family. She placed a white rose upon his coffin. She remembered all the good times he had brought to her daughter during the boring hours at Grimmauld Place. She glanced one last time at his young face, trying not to think about the life he might have had ahead of him. His twin George was kneeling beside the casket looking down at his twin's deceased body. "Hey, Fred, it's me, George." Andromeda stopped in her steps to hear George's whispering words. "It has been really hard, you know, without you. I know if it had been any of us, you would have wanted it to be you." Tears began to slowly fall down George's cheeks. "Mum's really upset you know, but I reckon we'll see you again. Right? That's just about the only thought that keeps me going. I promise to keep the shop going, it's what you would have wanted; a bit more laughter in the world, right, Fred?" Andromeda couldn't bear to hear anymore and so she continued to walk.

She took a few more steps, approaching the moment she had hoped would never come. She looked down upon the double casket that held her young daughter, Nymphadora, and Nymphadora's husband. Remus looked very peaceful. If Andromeda had ever had any doubt about her daughter's marriage to him, it had disappeared. All she could do was to love him for the joy he brought to her daughter and for giving Dora the thing she cherished most, her young son Teddy. "He was a great man, your dad. He would have made a great father," Andromeda told the bouncing baby in her arms. More tears started to drop down her eyes. She looked down at Remus in the coffin, "Thank you for making this the happiest year of my daughter's life." She then moved along to look at the body lying peacefully next to Remus, her daughter Dora.

Dora looked as if she was merely sleeping, holding hands with her husband and showing off her bright pink hair. Andromeda stood still, unable to move. She was filled with grief over the sight of her daughter's lifeless body. _Why didn't I stop her from going?_ She thought to herself. But she knew from the moment Remus left that her daughter would follow him. Dora was as in love with her husband as Andromeda had been with hers. In soft tones, she whispered to her daughter, "You were the best thing in my life." More tears started to fall down her face. "I love you and I… I promise to raise your son as best as I can. Hopefully, I can raise him to be the man you and Remus would have wanted him to be."

Teddy sat in his grandmother's arms starting at his parents bodies, confused as to why they were not moving or giving him hugs. Teddy began to cry as he tried to reach out for his parents but his grandmother was forced to hold him back. It broke her heart that her poor grandson would grow up without the two most important people in his life. She glanced down at her daughter, trying not to break down as she remembered all the good memories of her growing up. She looked down at the crying baby in her arms and hugged him with all the love present in the world. She would raise him to be exactly what his parents would have wanted him to be. "They'll always be with us, you know, even if we can't see them." She brought herself to her last glance at her daughter's beautiful face, and walked back toward the garden.


End file.
